A Veela's Heart
by Under-A-Blue-Moon
Summary: Draco Malfoy has come into his veela inheratince now he has only one year to mark his mate or he will die of heartbreak, the problem Hermione Granger is his mate! Can Draco convince Hermione to be his mate and save his life or will she let him die?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone this is my first story so please review, tell me if I should continue or not. If it is really bad i will try to rewrite it. I appreciate all constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter they all belong J.K.

* * *

**A Veela's Heart**

Dark gray clouds roamed in the sky above rain soaking the grounds of a spacious manor as the drops hit the windows in a melodic pattern. A young man with stormy gray eyes within the manor looked over to the clock resting on his bedside table, 11:57 it read, as he counted down the seconds he listened to the rain hitting his bedroom window, each rain drop reminding him it was getting closer till his 17th birthday and closer to the moment when he would come into his veela inheritance.

Draco Malfoy once again looked over to his clock, 11:58, two minutes only two more minutes till it would start, Draco knew it would be a very painful process, his father who had gone through the same thing had told him as much. Draco and his family had switched sides during the war to aid the light side and were a large part in Voldemort's downfall.

Draco knew he had always been good looking and all the girls in school would just seem to fall into is bed with one little look, 'well all but one', he mused silently to himself. Draco now understood why, it was because of his veela blood. His parents had just informed him two weeks prior of the veela blood that ran through the Malfoy veins.

At first Draco had been elated he would become ever more handsome, all of his senses would improve and girls would be even more drawn to him! But of course there was a catch. Apparently all veela's have a mate, one person who they will mark as their own, spend the rest of their life with and do anything to keep happy. If a veela's mate rejects them the veela will soon go insane and die of heartbreak before their 18th birthday.

Draco looked at the clock once more, 11:59.

"One more minute mate, are you ready?" came the voice of the only other person in the room.

Draco looked over to his best mate Blaise Zabini "As ready as I'll ever be, Blaise, as ready as I'll ever be" came the reply from Draco.

As the clock struck midnight a loud ear piercing scream echoed throughout the halls of the grand manor.

Blaise quickly jumped into action placing a silencing charm on the room as not to wake the rest of the manor. Blaise then proceeded to place numerous charms on Draco to help reduce the pain somewhat.

Two hours later Draco calmed down and stopped thrashing and eventuly fell into a deep sleep. Blaise then walked over the couch and too fell asleep knowing the worst was over for Draco at least for now.

As Draco woke around 9:00 that morning he opened his eyes only to tightly shut them again, the sun seemed ten times brighter today, he then also noticed that he could hear Blaise's quiet deep breathing from clear across his extreamly large room. Knowing his senses where starting the strengthen he smirked thinking how easy it will be to catch the snich this year, and went to examine his other changes.

Looking in the mirror Draco could see he had grown about three inches making him a now towering 6'2", his hair had also grown so that it now reached his eyes, other than that he looked almost the same except his already hard muscles became a even more toned, he smirked ince again, oh yes this was a change Draco Malfoy could really live with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanx for reviewing my story! I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but i'm in the process of moving so it is hard to get to a computer, I'm also sorry to say that this is only part of what I wanted to put in the chapter but I havent had time to type it in and I wanted to update for all of you so here is the first part of the chapter i will get the rest up soon! hope you enjoy! Luv you all!

"Hermione" a soft voice came.

"Hermione!" a little louder this time.

"Hermione get up this instant!" came the yell of a almost 16 year old redhead girl.

"Ten more minutes Gen." Was the muffled reply from the older girl under the covers.

"But Hermione it's a beautiful day outside-"

"Ugh!"

"We could go outside, play some quidditch with Ron and Harry." Ginny continued ignoring Hermione's un enthusiasm for the game.

"Mione if you do not get right now I am going to hide your Hogwarts letters which just came this morning!" threatened Ginny.

As quick as a flash Hermione bolted up and out the door to the bathroom. Ginny just laughed, she should have known that would have worked, Hermione had been waiting all summer for those letters. Hermione kept saying she just wanted to see what books they would need next year, but Ginny knew better it was because Hermione wanted to know if she got the position of this year's head girl.

Ten minutes later Hermione was back in the room she was sharing with Ginny for the summer all showered and dressed. As Hermione walked into the room Ginny was thinking about how much her older friend had changed this summer at least in appearance wise, she still had the same bookworm, know-it-all personality.

Earlier that summer Ginny had convinced Hermione to let her give her a makeover. The result was amazing, Hermione had always been pretty but when Ginny found a potion to make Hermione's hair fall in loose glossy curls and had gotten her to where a little bit of make up just some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, the end result was incredible, Hermione now looked gorgeous. Ginny had then insisted on getting Hermione a new wardrobe, at first she was a little reluctant but Ginny made her to give in saying that if she didn't buy any new clothes then their friendship was over', Hermione new she was joking but gave in anyway. They ended up purchasing about half the store (or so it seemed to Hermione) of clothes that fit Hermione's amazing figure perfectly.

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts by an anxious Hermione dragging her down the stairs into the kitchen to get to the Hogwarts letters. Ginny just giggled, there was the Mione she knew and loved.

After finally getting Ginny down the stairs with her, Hermione burst into the kitchen looking around frantically for the Hogwarts owl that would have her letter. She had been waiting all summer for this letter hoping she would get the appointment of Head Girl; she had worked so hard for six years and now was the moment to see how much it paid off. She had not told anyone why she had been waiting for the Hogwarts letters instead telling them she just wanted to see the book list so she could get a head start on reading but she suspected that Ginny new the truth.

That girl is too perceptive for her own good 'Hermione giggled silently to herself.

A tinny hoot came from behind Hermione and she spun around to see a beautiful black owl with big blue eyes staring at her, the owl was also holding four letters for herself, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

She grabbed the letters from the owl throwing Ginny hers and two over to the boys who seemed to not have even noticed the owl too busy stuffing their faces with their huge stacks of pancakes.

After taking the letters Hermione expected the owl to fly away but it did not she just shrugged and turned her attention back to the goldish yellow envelope in her hands. With trembling hands she tore open the letter, the first piece of paper was just the regular schoolbook list which she would usually immediately memorize but today she just tossed it to the side and read the second sheet of paper.

Dear Miss. Granger,

We are pleased to announce that you have been given the honor of being this year's Head Girl of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You have been chosen out of your many classmates for your top test scores and astounding leadership. The owl that delivered the letters to you and your friends is now yours to keep as a present for achieving this great accomplishment, you may name her whatever you like, she is a rare breed only born once every thirteen years on a Friday the 13th. To be a Head is a privilege not a right any misuse of your power will result in your immediate dismissal. Please meet professor Magonagal in the head compartment on the Hogwarts Express as soon as the train departs platform 9 ¾. You will also meet your fellow Head, you and he will have to share duties as well as a common room and bathroom this year. You fellow Head this year is your classmate from the house of Slytherin, the Head Boy is Mr. …….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N-- Hey everyone I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but heres the new chapter I hope you all like it!

"Ow Bloody Stupid Bird!"

"Draco stop looking at yourself in the bloody mirror and get your ass down here! Your stupid owl won't give me your school letter without payment….. in the form of my fingers!" Yelled Blaise as Draco's eagle owl bit his finger as he tried yet again to grab the letter the bird was holding captive.

"Relax man I'm coming" was the exasperated response from Draco.

"You would be looking at yourself in the mirror too if you looked half this fantastic" said Draco flashing a cocky smirk at his best mate.

Blaise just sighed and rolled his eyes skywards, "So did you have the dream about your mate last night?"

"No, but it could take up to a week for me to have my awareness dream and find out who my mate is." replied Draco.

Draco came over to the window where his prized eagle owl was perched and untied the letters handing one to Blaise and opening his own.

Draco quickly looked through the supply list before tossing on his bedside table and walking into his bathroom to get ready to go to Diagon (sp?) Ally. Blaise soon followed suit going into the guest bathroom in the bedroom across the hall which sort of became his bedroom over the years.

Neither of the two young men noticed the extra piece of paper that had fallen onto the floor out of the Hogwarts letter.

An hour and a half later found Draco and Blaise walking down the crowded street towards the bank in Diagon (sp?) Ally.

"So who do you think your mate is going to be?" asked Blaise as they looked at the new broom models for sale this year.

"I don't really know, all I know is that it has to someone I have met before and is within two years of my age."

"So it could be someone older than you?" asked Blaise.

"Yup"

"So it could be anyone, man what if it's a guy or worse Pansy?" asked Blaise with a look of terror on his face.

Draco stopped for a second and paled at the thought but relaxed a little as he remembered reading something about that in the book his father gave him.

"I don't think that will happen because; in the book my father gave me on veelas it says that we already have to have some sort of attraction to the person who is to be our mate."

"Oh well that's a relief but you could still end up with some pretty girl but has head filled with pot soil." laughed Blaise. "Or if you could end up with the girl you have been obsessed with for the past four years I can see it now Mrs. ….

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco cut Blaise off "what if someone who knows her heard you."

Blaise just looked at Draco with an amused look on his face.

The two walked back to the leaky cauldron and ordered some drinks.

Blaise looked over at Draco who seemed to be deep in thought staring into his now almost empty bottle of Butter bear.

Draco sighed then looked up, "It's hard being a veela with all this mate business to figure out"

Blaise also looked up, "I know what you mean I'm veela too remember."

"Yeah but you are a 'Northern Veela' who don't have pre destined mates to find, you can chose whoever you want" said Draco in an almost sad voice but composed himself as soon as he noticed, veela or not he was still a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not show emotion in public, at least that's what his father told him.

Arriving back at the manor the two men dropped off all of the supplies they had bought and settled down on the couches in front of Draco's fireplace. As Draco was sitting down he noticed a piece of paper on the floor near his four poster bed, he walked over and picked it up noticing it was a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore.

Draco stared at the letter in disbelief it was the letter announcing who head boy was to be this year at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it he read than reread the letter before handing it over to Blaise.

Blaise looked at the letter his eyes getting bigger and bigger as he read along. They both sat in shock for a while until Blaise cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I can't believe he picked me to be head boy over you" said a dumbfounded Blaise.

Draco was also shocked he had expected that letter to come to him, but now that he thought about it Blaise did have better grades than he did and did not get into as much trouble, but Blaise also did not seem much of the leader type he was so reserved and quite most of the time.

Draco was happy for his best mate, Blaise really did deserve this and Draco was already quidditch captain so he did not need the pressure of being head boy on top of this too.

Draco smirked and congratulated his best mate.

"You know Blaise if Granger is head girl than that means that you two have to share a dormitory and she will probably bring around her little she weasel friend and that means you get to see her more often."

"Her name is Ginny and why would I want to see her more often that I already do?" asked Blaise.

"Like you don't fancy the redhead, come on Blaise I have known you for seventeen years I know when you fancy a girl" said Draco with a smirk.

Blaise just smirked back and said, "Well I know you will be around my common room a lot in hopes of just seeing or talking to Hermione hoping she will finally notice you after four years.

Draco scowled at his friend before getting up and walking into his bathroom slamming the door for good measure.

Blaise just laughed and got up taking that as his queue to leave and walked across the hall to 'his' bedroom to get ready for bed.

A/N-- Well there you go for those of you who thought Draco was going to be head boy sorry to burst your bubble but i couldn't be that predictable. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon and there will be more Draco 'Mione action in the next chapter. Plz review and tell what you think!


End file.
